


Judging You

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Tony and Loki. Swimming. (clothing optional) And I don't really freaking care which universe. O.O"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judging You

Naked, gasping for air, Tony clawed his way the last few feet up to the beach, out of the waves, the suit now in pieces at the bottom of the Pacific.

He lifted his head, spluttered to expel the sand from his mouth, and saw Loki swim up beside him effortlessly, managing to rise to a standing position elegantly on the beach a few feet away, turning his noble profile to Tony.

And judging him.

Tony scowled. “This is not my fault!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
